


It's written on your wrist

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part twelve of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Cat is born with no name tattoed on her wrist, until one day, alien symbols appear on her arm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's written on your wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this work is a little bit different from what I have already posted, it's a bit longer (not so much but still) and it's an AU. Also I can develop this further if you like it, I think I could write a very more detailed version of it and post it in a few days or weeks.   
> Hope you'll enjoy !
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

_“I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything._  
Maybe we’re from the same star.”   
― Emery Allen

_« But how will I know who my soulmate is, daddy? »_

_The old man smiled at his little girl. She was barely five years old and understood so much already._

_“You’ll know when you’ll see them, when they will be right in front of you. You’ll feel your skin warming, your heart beating faster than ever. You will feel drawn to them, in the best way you can imagine.”_

_The little girl was looking at her father in an awe, drinking the words like it was the key to live._

_“Please, tell me one more time how you knew Mother was yours! So I can know how it will be for me.”_

_Her mother came into the room, and she knew that the joyful moment was over. She jumped off her father’s lap to stand straight, not looking at the woman._

_“You will not know what it’s like, foolish girl. Look at your wrist, there is no name written on it.”_

_“Katherine, stop talking to her like that, she is so young.”_

_The woman glared at her husband, sighing, then threw a murdering look at her daughter._

_“Grab your gloves, we’re going out Kitty.”_

_“Yes Mother.”_

*******************

Cat looked at her notebook, the one she kept since she was a little girl, since she had understood that she wasn’t like everybody else. She had started after that day, when her mother had told her that she would never know how it’s like to find a soulmate. She had taken the notebook her father had gave her for her birthday and had written the words her father had told her. Her toddler writing, combined with grammatical mistakes made it even more painful to watch. But she needed it. She had kept writing in it, adding version of what a soulmate was through the years, what people told her, explained to her. 

What a wonderful society. Everyone was born with a name tattooed and their wrist, the name of their soulmate. A wild concept, taking away all the pleasure of not knowing, of learning through pain that the person you love the most might not be the one. But people seemed to enjoy it, taking pleasure in knowing when to invest their souls and when they should not. But Catherine Grant… She was born without a tattoo. No name written on her wrist, not a single letter. Of course, it had happened before, but it was rare and not seen as a good thing. She was different, people hated different. So when her mother saw that she wasn’t gifted, she forced her to wear gloves, all the time. Just to be sure that no one would know. And it had worked. Shaming her daughter about her peculiarity had made her aware of it, afraid of it. She had learnt to hide it to the world. Even now, as a twenty five years old. Oh she was young, few were the people who knew about her bare wrist. The only one who had not made her feel ashamed of it was her father. But he died many years ago, she was alone. 

To forget about it, she had thrown herself into her studies, into her work. Slowly building an empire, one that would show the world that she didn’t need anyone to be a woman, to be herself, to be powerful.

“You deserved to be loved, wait for your soulmate. Be joyful and happy together.”

These were the last words of her father before the illness took him. How she wished she wished she could be so optimistic about her soulmate. But she had accepted the fact that she had none, she was –almost- okay with it.  
Cat was getting frustrated, she closed her notebook, putting it back in her drawer before falling asleep, nightmares haunting her like always.

 

*******************

A small pod drifting into space, a teenager asleep in it and a heart beating stronger than ever. Kara Zor-El was waking up as her pod left the Phantom Zone, heading straight towards Earth. She was afraid, where was her cousin? Was he lost? Was she? She didn’t register what was happening, only the brutal choc of her pod hitting the ground, flames around her. As the glass roof opened, she could only feel two things. First thing was the warming feeling and the growing strength that provided the yellow sun of her new planet. It was hurting her eyes and burning her skin. She couldn’t see, only feel. So when she felt a sharp pain on her wrist, she looked down at it immediately. Words. Words were appearing on her arm. A lots of symbols that she didn’t know arrived. She knew that Earth culture would be different, she had learnt a bit about it. But reading… She wasn’t there yet. The letters formed a word that she didn’t quite know how to pronounce, but she knew, inside her, how it sounded. 

“Cat.”

The very first word that this planet had decided to show her. She knew, on this very day, that she would hold on this to find strength, to get up and do what she was supposed to do, protect Kal-El.  
But as soon as the sun touched her arm, the words started to disappear. She tried to prevent them from doing so, but it was vain. Her brain registered the word, deciding to save it, to cherish it. And then, Superman was helping her out of her pod, bringing her to the Danvers…

 

*******************

Cat Grant was thirty-seven years old when the same sharp pain hit her arm. It was a cold morning in National City and she was, like always, up early to prepare herself for work. She was in the shower when it happened. She felt her arm grow hot, violent pain running through her skin as the letters –or the symbols- appeared on her wrist. She almost cried out, remembering just in time that she had her baby sleeping in the next room. She looked at the dark symbols on her skin, she couldn’t recognize them. They didn’t even look like they were from here… But somehow she knew that it was a name, and she could hear it in her head, even though she couldn’t quite know how to pronounce it, it was here, with her… “Kara…” A smile grew on her lips, maybe she wasn’t doomed to be alone after all.

*******************

Kara was looking at her sister’s wrist curiously.

“What is it on your wrist?”

Alex raised her head from her book, looking into her foster sister’s eyes.

“It’s my soulmate’s name.”

“What is a soulmate?”

Alex smiled at her, looking at the ceiling with stars in her eyes. 

“I guess it’s the person you don’t have to hide from, no matter what happens. The person you don’t need to fool, the one that let you just be.”

Alex had thought for years about what a soulmate was supposed to be, but these words weren’t those she had found during all of this time. These were the ones she knew Kara needed to hear, because she knew how the girl suffered from hiding her true self.

“I think… I think I have one too.”

“I am sure you do. It’s not because you don’t have a tattoo that you’ll stay alone.”

Kara bit her lip, not sure if she should tell her sister about the first minutes she had spent on Earth.

“But Alex… I had a tattoo when I came to Earth. It disappeared but it was there.”

Her sister looked at her with surprise and then, excitement.

“What did it say?”

Kara shook her head. 

“I don’t know how to pronounce it. I couldn’t read when I first saw it… It’s just… there. In my mind. I know how it sounds inside me, I just can’t manage to get it out. Does that make sense?”

Alex chuckled.

“Not at all, but I am sure you’ll manage one day.”

The blonde smiled at her, Alex was so comforting, she was happy to have her.

*******************

Kara stepped out of the elevator, looking in an awe at all the glass walls and the magnificent view of the city that the building offered. This interview at CatCo World Media was an opportunity and she was happy to prove herself that she was capable of it. Plus working for Cat Grant was the best way to become a journalist in this city.   
She walked towards the glass doors, looking at the woman working, a pair of glasses on her nose. She felt her stomach knot itself, she was nervous. Like always before an interview, she thought. But she somehow knew it wasn’t exactly that. 

She knocked lightly on the door, not even earning a look from the CEO. So she waited, until Miss Grant raised her head. 

“I thought that I said I didn’t want any more millennials…”

But then, her eyes met the ocean blue ones, and she knew. Her wrist was warming up, the feeling slowly spreading through her body. She had never felt something like that. And she knew that the girl could feel it too, because she was flushed, panicked but also smiling very shyly. Cat stood up, walking fast towards her balcony, Kara immediately knew that she had to follow her, so she did. 

Once there, Cat looked at her once more, stepping closer to her, studying her. And Kara was doing the same, except that she was much more shy and discreet about it. They weren’t even talking, not until Cat let out the first word.

“Kara Zor-El.”

The blonde was surprised, she hadn’t heard her real name in forever. She couldn’t even register what was happening.

“So that’s how it sounds… That’s what it means.”

The older blonde raised her arm slowly rolling up her sleeve. The Kryptonians symbols appeared in front of Kara’s eyes, making her gasp from surprise. She had not seen those in ages. Without thinking, she brought her hand to touch them, to trace them, making Cat shiver under her touch. But she let her do it, because she was transported by the passion and the wonder in Kara’s eyes. 

“That’s what was written on my arm… Cat. That’s… All I could remember… That day and…”

Cat closed her eyes, holding back her tears. She had spent so many years accepting that she was not worth it, that she was doomed to be alone. But she was here, the one whose name was on her wrist. She didn’t know her, they had barely spoken but it felt right. So Cat put her arms around Kara’s neck and hugged her. She was real.

Cat let a single tear escape her eye. Having your soulmate’s name written on your arm is a wild concept, not even a good one. Some people would throw themselves in a relationship because of a damn tattoo. Cat wasn’t like them, she had lived almost forty years without it, and ten more without even knowing what it said. So she took a step back, professional mask back on again. She looked at Kara and she knew that the girl was thinking the same thing. They had time for that, years to learn. Now was not the time yet.

“So tell me, my ten-fifteen. Why are you so special?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
